Artax
by ahaty71
Summary: Dany thought that Jon was the one for her. Then a new man came into her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Just to explain some discrepancies below, I am not a follower of Game of Thrones and have watched little of the show. I am interested in the strength of Daenerys and who she would chose to be her companion. _

_****disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Chapter 1_

Dany and Jon step off the boat onto dry land for the first time in weeks. The sun was bright, but the wind is harsh. Feeling Jon behind her, Dani smiled to herself. Feeling that for the first time the future was hopeful and bright.

Dani felt a push from behind her just before an arrow passed by her head and she fell to the ground. Men ran from the bush with a scream and the attack began. She rolled to her right avoiding the fight as much as possible as she has never wielded a sword. While Jon and the others were distracted by the other fighters, Dany saw two men approach her. Looking around for some type of weapon she grabbed a rock from the ground and swung it towards one of their heads. The rock hit its mark and one of them went down. The other smiled grimly continuing towards her with his sword raised. Dany looked towards Jon, wanting to see his face before her life ended. She watched as the sword came towards her face, she would not turn her head, she refused close her eyes. Just as the blade was about to slash her face, another sword came into stop it. Dany looked up fully expecting Jon's face, but another man's face came into view. She didn't recognize this new warrior. He looked at her and smiled, nodding as he lifted the other man's blade with his own and slashed him from stomach to neck. Dany watched as he stood between her and the men that were obviously sent to kill her. The unknown fighter struck first, his speed and skill surpassing the attackers with ease. He wasn't big in the conventional sense. He seemed to be about 6" and he had broad shoulders and a lean frame, but it was his fighting prowess that made him seem bigger than he was. He moved as one with his blade, as if it wasn't just an extension of his arm but a part of him.

Artax swung his blade back and forth hacking away at his opponents, causing him to smile in exaltation. Ducking, swinging, stabbing, kicking, Artax used all his strength and all his skill in his battle, just like he did in all his battles. He was firm believer in never backing down. Dany stood during the fight and he continued to protect her to the best of his ability. To be honest, these men stood no chance to his skills in the field.

"Hello, your majesty!" said Artax between swings, "Never meant to make your acquaintance but since it seems I had no choice, I felt that I should introduce myself! I am Artax."

Dany stared at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Artax saw this and laughed to himself.

"I know that I seem to be a bit of a paradox. I had no intention of making myself known but I saw these men approach the boat and knew that Snow was outnumbered. Sorry, no more talking, still have a battle to win and a Queen to protect!"

Dany watched as Artax masterfully cut down the remaining men attacking them from all sides. As the battle died down, Dany finds herself still staring at Artax and she jumped in surprise at the feel of a hand on her arm.

"Hey, it's just me." Jon soothed. Dany breathed a small sigh of relief, she nodded to Jon. She turned back around to thank Artax but when she looked back to him, he was already gone. She whipped around looking through the woods and the clearing, amazed that he was able to disappear undetected.

"Did you see that man?" asked Dany turning her head back to Jon. Jon looked at her with an unrecognizable face.

"Yes, that was Artax Mensius."

"I want to see him again in the castle."

Jon shook his head.

"He will not come because he is being summoned."

"What do you mean? Why would he not come on the orders of his queen?"

"Because you are not his queen in his eyes. Just as I am not his king. Artax believes that he has no ruler and no country. He is not loyal to anyone but himself. He goes wherever he pleases, whenever he pleases. He has no home, no family. I am surprised to see him on this piece of land. The last I saw of him, he was in the north."

Dany thought on that. She didn't know if she should be offended or inspired.

"Find him and bring him to me. But do not harm him. I just wish to speak to him."

Jon nodded and signaled his best tracker over to him. "Track down Artax and ask him very nicely that the Queen wishes to speak to him. He will most likely be staying in the forest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Artax settled down next to the tree, peeling an apple to eat. Right as he started to cut the apple into smaller pieces to eat a horse snagged it from his hands and snorted in his ear.

"Andromeda! That was mine." The horse snorted and lifted her lips as to laugh at him. She danced around him, chomping on her prize.

"fine, you can have that one. But the next one is mine." Andromeda gave him a skeptical look. Artax bit into the apple this time, looking around the trees and taking in his surroundings. He found himself thinking about Dany. She didn't look afraid or panicked when Cersei's men attacked. Very cool and collected just like he thought she would be. He had embarked on this journey when He had first heard of Daenerys Targaryen. He wanted to see what kind of queen she turned out to be. He hadn't seen much but so far, she hasn't disappointed.

The snapping of a twig, broke Artax out of his reverie. Andromeda nickered and moved closer towards Artax facing the direction the sound came from. Artax smiled a little at Andromeda's protective instincts towards him.

"Come out. Your trampling through the woods have given you away. Be quick and reveal yourself. My horse gets nervous easily and she stomps first and asks questions later." A man slowly came out of the woods weaponless.

"State who you are and what you are doing spying on me."

The man stared at Andromeda and she came over to him and started to nudge him side to side. He looked at Artax with an expression of panic. Artax chuckled. "Do not worry about Andromeda. She is just looking to see if you have any weapons." With those words, Andromeda grabbed the bow that was strapped on the man's back and laid it down at Artax's feet.

The man looked perplexed," What kind of horse is that? I have never seen one search another man for weapons."

"That doesn't matter, boy. State who you are and what you want." Artax asked again

"I am a tracker and messenger for Lord Snow. He asks you to meet at the castle, in front of him and Queen Daenerys. He wanted me to make sure that you understand that he is humbly asking and not telling you to come."

Artax took another bite of his apple, Andromeda closing in and sniffing his hand. "So, the queen really wishes to speak to me then, huh?"

The messenger gave him a surprised glance.

Artax barked out a laugh, "Snow would never ask me to come to him." Answering the question in the messenger's eyes. "Let them know that we will both be joining them at the castle."

The messenger gave him an inquiring look. Artax just looked at Andromeda. The messenger started to stutter, "Wait..but..but she isn't allowed…"

"Either we both go or neither of us go." Artax said in a deadly voice. The messenger looked at him gauging his expression. Nodding, he turned to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dany sat on the throne getting reports of what has happened while she was gone. She has sent a messenger to King's landing asking about the attempt on her and Jon's life when they got back to Dragonstone. Wondering, if it was a late attempt before they had struck up peace. Dany's thoughts turn to the nightwalkers. They need to start planning on how to attack. One of her children have already been struck down and killed. She is just starting to realize how fragile her children can be.

"Hello, your majesty! Lord Snow!" Artax announced merrily. He entered the castle easily. No one even stopped him when he entered in with Andromeda.

Dany looked at him drolly "I see that you have little knowledge of royal courts. You were to wait for an introduction. We were discussing delicate matters that we have no wish, as of right now, to share."

"Lady, no one stopped me as I walked in here. They barely looked at me as Andromeda walked in with me. If I were to be honest, however, I wouldn't have cared either way. I would have most likely walked in without introduction had I known." Artax said with complete disregard about etiquette. He looked around to those surrounding Dany, gauging their reaction to his tone towards her. The soldiers looked to her, meeting their gaze she nodded yes. Artax's smiled broadened.

The soldiers attacked. Artax defended with his sword still in its scabbard. He blocked each blow dealt towards him. He had no wish to kill the soldiers but gave Dany what she wanted and that was a view of his skill without threat. He knew that she wanted to test him against her own trained men. Soon Artax grew tired of the test and quickly switched from the defensive to the offensive, delivering blows faster and stronger than his counterparts. With sword still in scabbard, he landed his blows carefully to disarm and not to injure. After the last man lost his footing and his sword, Artax turned back to Dany for her viewing.

Dany watched as Artax artfully defended each blow her men sent towards him. Her men were going at him with full force and Artax danced around them effortlessly. Enthralled, she watched as her men one by one were disarmed and knocked down unharmed. _He never took his sword out_ she thought as Artax turned back to her.

"Are you done with your assessment, your majesty. Or do you wish to see more?" Artax called out to her.

"I am done. I hear that your loyalties lie with no one. Is this true?" Dany asked.

"This is true, your Majesty." Artax said carefully, "I am a nomad. I do not have a home, or a family. I have nothing to which I need to defend."

"You own a horse. Is that not yours to defend?" Dany inquired

"Andromeda is like her own person. She has a mind of her own and she makes opinions about people based on what she sees and hears." Andromeda's ears pricked up at the sound of her name. She moved forward to stand right behind Artax. _Odd_, Dany thought, _it is like she is showing him support. _ Dany kept her face carefully blank as she watched the interaction between man and horse.

"You know that eventually you are going to need to pick a side." Dany pointed out.

Artax shook his head and looked Dany dead in the face and said, "says who?"

Dany gaped at him. Artax softened his gaze as he went on. "Your Majesty, I fight when I need to and when others may need a champion, but I will never choose a side. Either sides have casualties and they play for a title of who gets the most land. I have seen firsthand what wars do to some of the villages and cities of Westeros. For this, I wander and put my skills to wherever they are needed. For the people, not their rulers. Lord Jon was the first ruler that I have ever come close to putting my loyalty to. Which is why I am here today. Because I respect him and his ongoing sacrifice to his people. But I still fight for those who cannot fight for themselves and because of that I can pledge no allegiance to one person."

Dany looked at him in wonder. She looked over to Jon who glanced back with understanding in his eyes. Jon must have already tried to convince him to join his side against the nightwalkers.

"what about the nightwalkers? Are you just not convinced that they do not exist? Will you not join us in our quest to destroy a common enemy?"

"what will happen to the people here while all the soldiers are off to war in the north?" asked Artax. "who will defend and take care of those people?"

Dany sat back heavily. She never even thought about the people here while they were in a war. Dany realized that all this planning was to win the war but who were they were winning it for? She started to question her motives in starting a war with Cersei.

"Your Majesty," started Artax, interrupting Dany from delving deeper into confusion, "I see that I have started to make you question about your devotion to the people. This is good but it was not my intention. I am merely trying to explain who I am and why I am the way that I am. I do not support a ruler because I wish to be as unbiased as possible. Now that I have shaken everyone's ideas and thoughts, I will take my leave." Artax bowed and turned to go.

"Wait." Dany said quietly. Artax turned around with a raised brow. "I actually asked you here to thank you for saving my life earlier. The discussion did get away from me and I have not been able to properly express my gratitude. Please stay and dine with us so that I may thank you in this small way."

"Your majesty, there is no need to thank me. As I stated before, I go where I am needed. Your proposal for dinner is graciously heard but I must decline. I have other obligations that I must attend to this night." And with that Artax and Andromeda were gone.

Dany sat there lost in thought. She was well and truly stumped by this man who would willingly turn down a meal from her and then walk away with the last word. She had a burning curiosity to find out more about him and what made him the way he is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Artax laid against Andromeda, her neck craning to see the book that he was holding. It was a nightly ritual of theirs that he would read each night to her before going to sleep. He read slowly and confidently, making sure she was hanging on to each word. As he read, he would feed her apple pieces and in return she would blow softly into his hair.

Dany approached the area where the messenger said he saw Artax last. She wanted to speak to him alone without the formal attire of the room and the people. She wanted to see if there was a way to get him to see that supporting the cause to rid the Westeros of nightwalkers and then to set sights on defeating Cersei is for the people and not about winning a title. She was born to be the Queen of all Westeros and she cannot sit by while its people are being ravaged and torn apart by an unfeeling tyrant. She also just could not get him out of her mind. For the life of her, she did not understand. He was arrogant, rude, and unyielding but she is excited to hear the man's opinions and to find out what drives him.

Dany stopped when she saw him. She hid behind some bushes as she watched the scene in front of her. Artax laying against Andromeda on the ground, her head on his shoulder listening and watching as he read from a book. She heard his melodious tone as he gave voice to the characters. She watched with rapt attention as Artax gave Andromeda a piece of an apple and Andromeda nuzzle his head lovingly as he continued to read. Slowly, Dany sank to the ground to not only watch this scene but to also listen to his honeyed voice as they roamed through the pages.

"…The children ran and they ran through the meadow. They played until they could play no more. So free in their movements, it was if the terrible events that had happened the day before had disappeared. It was not because they had forgotten what had been done to them, but it was because they had lived through the horrors and had finally reached a place of peace were, they able to be finally free to be as they are and no more." Artax looked at Andromeda as he closed the book, signifying the end. "The end"

Andromeda shook her head. "what? The book is over. That was the last of the writing. What, did you not like the ending?" Andromeda shook her head again and took the book away from Artax. She laid the book in front of her opening it up to the last page as if to see if it was really over.

"what are you doing? Why do we go through this each time?" Artax asked playfully. He reached over to take the book back from Andromeda would not let it go. Her lips flipped up baring her teeth and she nickered. "Oh, for goodness sake. There is no more to that book. You have to let it go."

She shook her head once more but put the book down. "finally…" Andromeda stuck her face in his bag and brought out another book. "oh no. no, no, no. You know the rules. We only read one chapter a night. Its bed time for you. You get cranky when you don't get enough sleep."

Andromeda kept nudging him with the book, placing it in his lap. She nuzzled his face and nipped his neck. "Ow! Alright, alright! Fine! Just one chapter. But only because you will eat me otherwise. I fear for my life." Andromeda snorted right in his face.

Dany watched with fascination, the relationship between man and his horse. The more she watched, the more the warmth in her chest grew. She was unfamiliar to the feeling. She started to feel a tenderness towards a man she hardly knows. Dany saw Andromeda falling asleep and knew that this was not the night for a talk with Artax. As Artax got up, Dany also turned to go.

While reading Artax would rub Andromeda's nose and her eyes heavier and heavier. He finally put down the new book as Andromeda's heavy head rested on his shoulders. He got up and laid the blanket over Andromeda. He heard rustling and turned quickly towards the sound. Artax saw the retreating back of Dany, white against the moonlight, and wondered how long she had been there and what she had wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of days since Artax saw the Queen in the woods spying on him and Andromeda. After their encounter in the castle, He had thought about her more and more. A queen who can doubt her reasons for war, to reflect upon whether it was for the people or for her own gains, is one to give a second thought to. But it was more than that for him. She wasn't just smart and beautiful and obviously cunning, she had the loyalty of the Dothraki, A race of warriors that fears the waters and yet she convinced them to cross it. And her dragons were all under her command. That kind of loyalty and trust doesn't come without a very strong leader. Utterly beguiled, Artax wished to know everything he could about her.

Andromeda came galloping back to their camp, looking extremely pleased with herself for some reason. Each morning for the last couple of days when Artax had woken up, Andromeda had already left, and she would come back a couple of hours later.

"Where have you been running off to recently," Artax asked. Andromeda snorted and pawed at the ground refusing to answer his question. _We don't keep secrets from each other_ thought Artax, feeling a little nervous that she was keeping one from him now.

Artax hadn't found Andromeda, she had found him. He had gotten into a fight with 6 men who were terrorizing a group of kids. He had come out victorious but not without injury. He remembered falling unconscious on a rock thinking that the end had finally come. Instead, he woke up in a village to a healer that was tending him.

"How did I get here?" he had asked faintly, still recovering from his injuries.

"Andromeda found you and brought you here." Said the healer.

It wasn't until later that he found out that Andromeda was a horse. A wonderful, intelligent, and coltish being. After he had recovered more from his injuries, he found Andromeda in the barn and brought a basket filled with apples to express his gratitude. They had spent the whole afternoon together, but the sun was setting, and he needed to find a place to sleep. He did not want to burden the healer any longer, but he wanted to stay close so that he could help out around the village to repay them. Andromeda snorted as he said goodnight and Artax turned to go. Artax heard a click and the stall door that Andromeda was in, opened and she started to follow him out. Amazed, Artax inspected the door for any weaknesses but found none and found out that she had been sneaking out for some time, one of those times being when she had saved him. After a time, Artax liberated her from her stall and they have been on adventures ever since.

Now it felt like Andromeda was pulling away from him, and Artax was hurt and confused as to why. He shook it off trying to remember that she was independent, and she could do as she pleases. With a squee, Andromeda came up behind and him and nudged him so hard that he almost fell to the ground. Artax grinned and turned around, swatting and her muzzle. She nipped and his hair and then turned to him, beckoning him to climb on so that they could go to town like they have been the last couple of weeks.

The moment that Andromeda and Artax entered town, they were swarmed with cheering and laughing children. Artax laughed and he climbed down and was immediately assaulted by children piling on top of him, all asking for his attention. Artax and Andromeda had been coming into town visiting the people and helping where it was needed. Mostly, they had played with the children as they had no one to watch over them while the parents were busy providing for them. Slowly, but surely the townspeople were starting to accept them. One child, Tobias, stood to the side watching, looking nervous. As Artax gave away the treats to the children and shooed them away, he sidled closer to Tobias.

"Hey Tobias. You want an apple? They are Andromeda's favorite, but she told me that she would let you and only you have it." Andromeda snorted as if to protest but turned her head away. Tobias shook his head and continued to look at Artax with a very serious expression on his face.

"Is there something on your mind Tobias?"

Tobias looked down for a moment then he looked back at Artax and asked, "Would you do anything for your family?"

Artax was taken aback. He never talked about his family to anyone before. It was a painful memory in which didn't dwell in. He can still remember the fires from that day. The heat brushing against his skin, the screams of terror and pain from his brother and sisters. He shook his head the memories away. He looked down to Tobias, watching him expectantly.

"Why do you ask?" Artax inquired.

"I-…." Tobias started but stopped as he looked behind Artax and ran away. Artax turned around to find Dany, watching him intently. Artax drew a deep breath trying to settle at the sudden beat of his heart. He had no right to feel for her the way that he did. She was a cloud, beautiful and silken. He no way to grasp her, no way to keep her. Artax valued his solitude. He liked being able to go to village to village with nothing to tie him down. He never stayed in once place for more than a few months. If he did, he would get attached and he swore to never get attached again. He only knew too well how fast it all could be ripped away. He never wanted to feel that way again. But the moment that he had saw Dany, something in him shifted. He didn't know if he liked the feeling but damned if he find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The past few nights after Artax had left court, left Dany restless and without sleep. Thoughts about what Artax said in the court, about who would protect the people during a war. She started to think about why she was doing this and who she was doing this for. Was she being selfish? Was this all because she felt that she deserved the Iron throne? Because she thought, no _believed_, that she was the rightful ruler? Her thoughts eventually turned to Artax himself. She smiled at the memory of Artax and Andromeda reading and interacting with each other. She felt her heart softened at the way Artax gave into Andromeda's demand for another story even though he knew she wouldn't last through the first chapter and fell asleep on his lap. Dany's thoughts then turned back to the people and realized that she had spent little to no time with them as she had arrived in Dragonstone. She had decided that in the morning she would go down and spend time with the people she sought to protect.

Dany had walked among the people for most of the morning. She was amazed by the skill and the harmony in which the townspeople achieved to survive. The townspeople of Dragonstone had been left pretty much on their own, the product of a neglectful ruler. They've had to work together to create a place that worked together seamlessly. The townsfolk were surprised to see her and a little afraid, which made her feel guilty. She was a stranger who claimed to be their Queen. Even though this place has not seen any type of ruler for a long time, the village created their own system to ensure harmony. In all honesty, she had no intentions on disrupting their way of life. She just wanted to protect it, to protect them. Artax was right, she had to go back to thinking about the people. She hoped that she could show them that she was only there to help improve their lives and not to take away or change their way of living.

The excited shrieks and joyous laughter drew Dany's attention and she instinctively walked towards them. She had always loved the sounds of laughing children. They were so carefree and free of judgement. She smiled sadly as her own children roamed the sky and she thought of her child who would never make those sounds.

As Dany wandered to the edge of town where the children were laughing, she stopped short at the sight of Artax being wrestled to the ground and the piling on top of him. Lighting went through her at his laughter and the children all tackling him all at once. As she watched Artax and Andromeda, a deep longing went through her, a longing to belong, to have someone who knew as much about her on the inside as the outside. She wanted that easy rapport that Artax had with everyone and she wanted him to have that with her. She shook her head. That wasn't for her. She couldn't afford any distractions. She had to focus on her goals, that is how she has she has gotten this far.

As she approached, a little boy who was talking to Artax saw her and ran away along with the other kids. Artax turned around with an unreadable expression on his face. She wished she knew what he was thinking when he saw her. Did he think her a tyrant? Did he approve of her coming down and visiting the villagers? She wanted his approval so badly. She wanted so badly to prove that she was here for the people and not herself. Her face creased in anger. Why does he opinion matter to her so much? She needed to rid herself on these notions.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Artax greeted, tearing Dany away from her thoughts.

"Good morning, Artax," she replied, "I didn't mean to scare your friends away."

Artax looked towards Tobias retreating form. "I don't think it was you, your highness." Looking concern, he turned back towards Dany to find her staring intently at him. Her blue eyes piercing and searching. Searching for what he didn't know. Whatever it was, he hoped that he had enough of himself to give. _Stop! Don't get sucked in. What is wrong with you! _What sorcery is this? Artax has never had any more than lukewarm feelings towards anyone and now only knowing Dany for only a couple of weeks, he felt like his heart was on fire.

Dany felt Artax's gaze go through her like lightning. Something about the way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable and warm at the same time. What is going on? Why is this happening now? With him? She was so confused as to what to do. She thought that Jon was the one that she had wanted. He was strong, a leader, he would add strength to her rule whereas Artax would be the one to oppose it, to question it. But despite all that one look from Artax and she felt like she could barely stand. She felt so far from strength but felt that she could do anything if he was there. Which is insanity!

Artax broke the gaze, clearing his throat and waved his hand towards the town. "I am surprised to see you in the village," he gestured.

"Why would that surprise you? I have two legs. There are times that I like to use them." She replied smoothly.

"I didn't mean to say…I mean…I just haven't seen you down here before." Artax stammered, turning red. Andromeda snickered and snorted behind him, mocking him. Artax threw a scathing glance at Andromeda causing her to throw back her head. A small chuckle drew Artax's attention back to Dany. A small smile graced her face, her eyes bright with amusement. Dany brought out an apple and held it out to Andromeda. Andromeda nickered and sidled up to Dany, chomping happily. Artax looked at Andromeda with surprise. She rarely took food from strangers. She didn't trust anyone other than him. So, to see her take an apple from Dany was downright shocking.

"Huh, nice to see your fear of strangers are gone." Artax said with a side smile. Andromeda snorted and him and placed her head on Dany's shoulder which downright astounded Artax. Dany noticed his look of shock.

"If I would hazard a guess, I would say that she liked me." Dany said, running her hands down Andromedas soft muzzle, the horse leaning into the caress. "Animals tend to like me. I think it has something to do with my taming of dragons."

"You are full of surprises. I am not one be shocked easily but you have done so twice today." He said enchanted by the interaction between them.

"Still surprised that I walked all the way down to this village on my weak legs?" she needled. She laughed again as Artax blushed, looking away shamefully.

"I was just trying to be conversational," he mumbled.

"Well if that isn't the surprise that you were talking about," she mused, "might I ask what else I have done to earn your amazement?"  
"Well, I..um…" Artax stuttered, fumbling to get out of telling her that it was what he felt for her and how quickly he had fallen under her spell but before he could finish a child's yell pierced the air drawing both their attentions towards the middle of the village. Artax started to run because he recognized who it was coming from. It was Tobias.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"No! No…please! I didn't mean it! I'll give it back!" Artax and Dany follow the screams of protests as Tobias is dragged through town and into the middle of the square.

"Please!" Tobias begged, crying as they start to tie him to the pole in the middle of the square. Artax leapt forward and pushed away the villagers one by one until he is standing before them and Tobias. He looks down and sees that one of the men is holding a whip.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? What is going on here?" Artax thundered looking around the gathering villagers. He hears the quiet sobs of the child behind him and a sea of rage swirls through him.

"He has been caught stealing," came forward one of the men, "We have to punish those that do not abide by the laws of our village."

Artax turns to a weeping Tobias and ask, "Tobias? Did you steal something?"

"I'm sorry, Artax," Tobias sobbed, his head down, "I had to! My father became ill and we have had no income or food for weeks."

"What did you steal?"

"A couple loaves of bread and a brick of cheese." Tobias whispered shamefully.

"See? He has confessed and now must be punished," said one of the surrounding men.

Artax whipped around, his eyes flashing red. "He is only a child! It was some bread and cheese that were to feed his family. Tell me that not one of you would have done the same."

"We have rules here. Strict rules. We have been abandoned and left alone in this place. Without the laws that govern our life here than unification would have been lost and we would have died out ages ago. All must follow the same rules and all must be punished the same way. If we let go one thief then we must let go them all. It is only fair." Said a big man. Artax recognized him as Draden, the butcher, he was one of the leaders of the town.

Artax looked into Draden's eyes and finally saw the sadness of his gaze. He looked around and saw the same look on all the villagers. None of them wanted to punish Tobias but they put these laws in place to keep the peace and make sure that all were punished the same way.

"what is the punishment?" he asked

"50 lashes. For the amount of bread and cheese that was stolen."

Artax closed his eyes. That would break Tobias, he is only 10. Artax went to Tobias and untied him. The villagers rustled behind him angrily.

"I will take his place," Artax said firmly.

"No!" Dany yelled. Dany had stood there silently, watching and waiting to see if she should intervene. She understood the villagers. They had no higher authority to watch over them and make sure that things didn't devolve into chaos. They had to make strict laws to make sure day to day life continued in a uniformed way. But there were other ways to punish someone other than whipping them. She couldn't bear the thought that they would whip a boy 50 lashes just because he was trying to feed his family. What she couldn't stand more is the thought of Artax taking those same lashes.

"What are you doing?" She ran up to Artax angrily.

"What else do you think I should do? I cannot stand by and watch this boy get beaten. My body will be able to take it. Can you imagine a 10-year-old boy taking 50 lashes from a whip?"

Dany closed her eyes in frustration, looking to the skies. "I'll talk to them. Ill make them see reason."

"No, you can't. If you want these people to trust you then you cannot sweep in here and change everything that you see fit."

Dany chewed her bottom lip. She did need the trust of the villagers. She needed them to understand that she was not there to wipe out the very things that they know and live by. She needed them to see that and tell the others in the land. If she is able to get the word out about the kind of ruler she intends to be than winning this war will be that much easier.

Artax looked beyond Dany and saw Andromeda shifting her weight side to side nervously. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't understand what was going on. Artax went up to her and whispered in her ear, "I need you not to interfere. Trust me, ok?" Andromeda snorted softly and ruffled his hair, showing her understanding.

Artax started to take off his shirt. He could hear the gasps of the villagers as they saw the numerous scars on his back, showing that he had been whipped before. He looked at the whip they were going to use on him. _At least it doesn't have barbs at the end of it_, thought Artax. Tobias was openly wailing now as one of the villagers kept him from going to Artax. As he walked past Dany again, he stopped, turning to her, "Don't let Andromeda come to me before its over," he said softly.

Dany watched with tear filled eyes as Artax walked over to the pole. She went to stand next to Andromeda, Dany need the support just as much as she did. Draden took the whip, raised it over his head and brought it down, "one." He counted.

Artax gritted his teeth as the whip struck is exposed flesh. The dragging of the leather against his skin burned. He heard the baying of Andromeda behind him and he closed his eyes, awaiting the next 49 lashes.

Dany turned away as they whip hit flesh and she heard Artax hiss in pain. His back arched and his knees sagged as the first of many lashes were still to come. Andromeda reared up and started forward, her cry mirrored the one inside Dany. Dany stood in front of her stopping her and Andromeda reared up again, pawing at the air, warning her to move. Dany stood strong. She brought Andromeda's head in front of her.

"Shhh…I know girl but remember what he said. Trust him," Dany whispered tearfully. Andromeda shook her mane huffing, "Please." Dany cried softly. Andromeda dropped her head onto Dany's chest unable to look as the cries and sounds of leather hitting flesh filled the silent air. She hugged Andromeda's neck and Andromeda crooked her head around, as they both waited until finally Draden counted 50 and it was over.

Dany looked behind her slowly, steeling herself for the worst. Artax was still standing, barely. His back a criscross of slashes and blood. His knees sagging with effort to keep himself upright and his chest heaving with each breath he took. With each bloody welt she saw, Dany got angrier and angrier.

"Andromeda go to him," she told the horse. Dany turned to male villager, "You there. Go help Artax get on his horse." The villager looked at her for a moment, opening his mouth in protest, but then he heard the dragons in the sky. It seemed like they were reacting to her and the look in her eyes promised murder. Dany turned to the rest of the villagers, each breath she took built more rage inside of her.

"You know, when I first came down to the village, I was taken aback by the way that this village has strived and done so well without a ruler present. All I wanted to do was protect your way of life and to never interfere with it. I see now that some interference is necessary. How is it that your laws ask you to beat a little boy for stealing some food to feed his family? How does that knowledge not burn in your chest and keep you up at night? Would you have honestly gone through 50 lashes on a 10-year-old boy?"

"We have thrived for this long because of these very laws. What would you have us do? He had to be punished just like the rest of those who have broken our laws," offered a villager

"There are other punishments that could have been introduced other than subjecting a small child the bloody welts that are present on Artax. Would you have stopped if he had fallen to the ground and stopped moving? His father is ill! He had no means to provide for his family and no one to turn to except Artax! Someone who is not even from this village!" Dany thundered on, "I see now that this village is not one in harmony but a bunch of men and women alone in their own homes seeking out only for themselves. That is to change today. You will start to offer each other help. You will seek other alternatives for punishments, especially for children. I will leave the lawmaking to you but I will come back to make sure that you all work together to make this place worth living and not just a place to exist and get by. Someone give that boy a job to do to earn a living and feed his family. I will be back to make sure that my demands are met."

Dany went to Andromeda, "Come. You two are staying at the castle until Artax is healed." With that Dany led Andromeda away, leaving the villagers speechless and contemplative.


End file.
